transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Benin-Jeri
Profile "Boldly go where no moss grows greener on a rolling stone." BENIN-JERI is a born explorer, sailing out into the depths of space in search of adventure -- preferably adventure that can be later made into an exciting TV drama. A lot of Benin-Jeri's explorations take place on the couch or his comfy chair in the command center -- Ben watches TV almost obsessively, and sometimes ignores real-world concerns for what's on the tube. Friendly, outgoing, and a bit clumsy, Benin-Jeri often comes across like a favorite uncle, and has a million stories to tell from his travels. He tends to get his ideas mixed up with the T.V. he's recorded, though, making him a bit difficult to understand. One of the oldest Junkions, he is rumored to pre-date his race coming to the Planet of Junk, but if this is true, Ben prefers not to talk about it. Preferring adventure to outright violence, Ben has tried to use what influnce he has to steer the Junkions away from the Autobot/ Decepticon conflict, but wasn't always successful. Courageous and smart, Benin-Jeri has a durability that belies his thrown-together appearance. Layers of thick (albiet rusty) armour protects his modulated vitals, and in robot mode Ben suppliments this with a large buckler as well. In battle Ben can be pretty adept when he needs to be, weilding a replica Federation phaser in one hand, and a Star Wars lightsabre in the other. In motorcycle mode, Ben is a worn-looking Harley Davidson Fat-Boy, with a tear-drop petrol tank and a real-vinyl looks-like-leather seat. It looks like a pile of scrap, barely able to top 75 km/hr, but it usually gets him where he needs to go, and is armed with twin laser cannons (when they're working). His travelling ways have left him with a great deal of experience and ability to handle diverse situations. He tends to be a bit clumsy on land, but he is an ace space pilot, and a wiz at repairs. Overall, however, Benin-Jeri is built for comfort, not speed, and against a dedicated warrior he can be easily outmatched. Benin-Jeri talks with his hands, and tends to lose limbs when he isn't careful. Unquenchable wanderlust keeps him from ever settling in one place too long -- soon he's back out on the road, or off in space, always seeking the unseen and unknown. His language is composed of strung-together samples various television shows and movies he's watched, and this often makes him difficult for non-Junkions to understand. Absent-minded to a fault, Ben will often let his mind wander, and sometimes it doesn't return even when its sorely needed. Ben's imagination and tendency to quote star captains make him a bit difficult to converse with, but his warm, friendly nature usually makes up for his somewhat bizarre behaviour. Notes *Benin-Jeri's original +icfinger read as thus: Function: MEDIA PROCUREMENT/PSYCHOLOGIST Quote: "Ooh! Ooh! Mistah Cahtah! Mistah Cahter! Sit down -- Sit down, Mare, you gotta see this! You GOTTA see this, Mahty!" Note: Benin-Jeri is an entertainment scout, traveling around the Galaxy, looking for new and interesting media to bring home to Junkion. Friendly, outgoing, and clumsy, Benin-Jeri comes across like a favorite uncle, and has a million stories to tell. He tends to get his memories mixed up with the T.V. he's recorded. Courageous and smart, Benin-Jeri has a durability that belies his thrown-together appearance. His motorcycle mode is a pile of scrap, barely able to top 75 km/hr, but it gets him where he needs to go. Benin-Jeri talks with his hands, and tends to lose limbs when he isn't careful. Logs * 2009 - Olympic Smashball! Players Benin-Jeri was created and played by Bzero. Category:Junkion Category:OC Category:Inactive